Corner joint braces are commonly used for bracing members forming corners of various articles of manufacture, such as furniture items including tables, chairs and the like, for purposes of strengthening the corner joint and providing a brace between the members forming the corner joint.
In the past, wooden corner blocks have commonly been used in the furniture industry for being secured to the corner joint members for bracing of the corner joint. However, these wooden corner blocks are easily breakable and various sizes were required for various size corner joint constructions. Also, various other materials, including metal, etc., have been used for making corner joint braces. However, these non-wooden corner joint braces have been complex in design and not suited for inexpensive mass production. Additionally, fastener receiving apertures for previously proposed corner joint braces positioned screw fasteners or nail fasteners at approximately 90.degree. or perpendicular to the angularly related corner joint members. Thus, problems in separation of the corner joint members were presented, when the article of furniture, etc. was subjected to forces on the corner joint members in directions away from the corner joint through bending of the fasteners in the direction of these forces.
Examples of previously proposed corner blocks or corner joint braces may be seen in the disclosures of the following patents considered during the preparation hereof:
U.S. Pat. No. 821,338
U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,714
U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,871
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,847
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,382
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,672
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,002
Swiss Pat. No. 371,570